


only you know the way that i break

by princessironspider



Series: Isn't it Lovely [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessironspider/pseuds/princessironspider
Summary: Series of one-shots from my story "heart made of glass my mind of stone"These will be moments from that story, so you'd need to read that for this!Please leave suggestions on what you would like to see!





	1. Peter's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One-shot of Peter's birthday from my story "heart made of glass, my mind of stone" READ THAT FIRST, it will probably make more sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go!! I hope you enjoy....?
> 
> I know it's short...but I liked the way it turned out.

Peter rushed out of the elevator in excitement.

"May!" He shouted.

"In here!" He heard her voice call from the kitchen. He rushed ahead of Tony, earning a quiet laugh from the man. When he arrived he saw May standing observing as Pepper was putting the finishing touches on his birthday dinner.

"I hope you didn't touch that, Parker." Tony spoke up, before Peter could say anything. He watched as May looked up and fake glared at his father who had stopped behind him.

"Very funny Stark. And no, Pepper only let me observe. Peter's birthday dinner is safe." May said, with fake annoyance. Tony let out a chuckle, and Peter could see the gleam of humor in Pepper's eyes, though she remained silent.

"So, I gave the kid his birthday present a little early, Pep." Tony finally said, and Peter felt himself shake with excitement. Pepper's head whipped up from what she was doing.

"Oh? No wonder he looks like he's about to burst. Go ahead, Pete." Pepper said, nodding her head in May's direction. She was giving him permission to tell May.

"Pepper's pregnant!" he blurted, excitement clear in his voice. Pepper and Tony let out airy laughs as May's face dropped in surprise. She opened and closed her mouth a couple times before turning to Pepper.

"Congratulations!" May said, giving Pepper a tight hug. But the celebration was cut short by FRIDAY's mechanical voice.

"Boss, the team is on their way up the elevator." Tony straightened up.

"Hey, let's keep that news under wraps okay? I don't want to tell the whole team without telling Rhodey and Happy first. I'll tell the team another time okay?" his dad asked, frantically looking between him and May.

"Okay, Dad. I won't say anything and neither will May." Peter said, looking at May for support.

"Yeah _caro_, I won't say anything." Peter watched as Tony's face lit up in a surprised smile at the Italian endearment.

"You didn't tell me you were Italian May." Tony said, as they all made their way to the living room to greet the guests.

"You didn't ask. Are you good with these people or will we be signing this evening?" May asked, lowering her voice at the last part. Peter looked over curiously, not even attempting to hide the fact that he was eavesdropping. Tony met his eyes over May's head.

"I'm gonna speak. It's my kids birthday, I want it to be perfect." Tony said. Peter gave him a bright smile, hoping he portrayed how proud of his dad he was. Tony gave him a little wink, before the tale tell ding of the elevator sounded.

They all turned and watched as all the pardoned avengers, except for Wanda and apparently Vision, walked into the room. Peter stood at the entrance, allowing everyone to greet him as they walked into the room.

"Happy birthday, little spider." Natasha said, giving him a hug.

"Thanks, Tasha." he whispered in her ear.

"Happy birthday, kid." Bucky came next, a quiet Steve beside him. He thanked them both and watched as they entered the living room, Steve clearly trying to give Tony space.

"I got you the best present ever. Should earn me an uncle title pretty soon right?" Clint said next, giving him a wink, while motioning to the gift bag in his hand.

"Lay off the kid, birdbrain." Tony said, suddenly appearing at his side. Peter studied him carefully, but it didn't seem like the team's presence was upsetting him so far.

Clint rolled his eyes and left. He said a quick hello to Sam and Bruce before he heard a booming voice.

"Happiest of all birthdays young Peter." Thor boomed, squeezing Peter a little to hard for a normal person.

"Release him brother, he is fragile." A quiet voice came from behind. Thor nodded and let go of Peter immediately.

"Thanks Thor. Loki! I'm glad you came!!" Peter said excitedly. He watched as the god struggled not to smile.

"Well, you both have been kind to me, so I figured it was only polite." Loki said, trying to pretend to be unbothered. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Time to eat guys, let's head to the kitchen." Tony announced. Peter watched as everyone curiously headed to the dining room. But he held Tony back.

"Hey, you good?" Peter asked quietly, scanning the room to make sure no one was listening. Tony gave him a warm smile.

"Yeah kid, I'm good." Tony said, giving his shoulder a squeeze. They both headed into the dining room, where Peter experienced the biggest birthday party he had ever had. He couldn't help but feel loved, being surrounded by so many people on his birthday. It used to just be him and May...but now he had Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, and even Happy. Not to mention all of the Avengers. And he felt like with time, they would grow to be close family too.

He couldn't wait to add a new sibling to that list.  
\---  
Later that night, he was sitting on the floor in the living room going through the presents he received from everyone that evening. Tony was currently dozing on the couch, having refused to turn in early with Pepper and May.

Tony had gotten him another gift, the public gift as he had called it, which was a brand new Starkphone. May had gotten him three new science pun shirts, which he had been more excited about than the phone, to Tony's dismay. But he was surprised that everyone else who had came, had also gotten him gifts.

There was the compiled collection of all of his science papers from Bruce, a new video game from Clint, some bacon socks from Sam, of which he was very proud of. Thor had gotten him a Mjolnir key-chain, while Loki got him a book on Norse mythology. Bucky and Steve had gone in together to get him a set of Ironman themed notebooks, which he thought was hilarious. Natasha had given him a pocket knife, which Tony promptly confiscated claiming she didn't want to deal with him if Peter lost any fingers. Lastly, Pepper got him a framed picture of the four of them from a movie night a couple weeks ago. Peter and Tony were fast asleep on one end of the couch, while May and Pepper looked on fondly.

That was probably his favorite gift, aside from Tony's original gift.

"Get a good haul this year, baby?" Peter jumped at the sudden voice before smiling. Tony only ever slipped and called him baby when he was severely sleep deprived. He looked up to see the older man looking down at him fondly, before yawning.

"Probably the biggest one I've ever gotten. You think you are ever going to give me Tasha's present back?" Peter asked with a small smirk. Tony shook his head slowly, eyes still heavy with sleep.

"Nope, not until I can trust you to toast bread without burning the kitchen down." Tony replied through another yawn. Peter shook his head fondly.

"Come on, old man. Let's get you to bed." Peter said standing up. He watched as Tony just flopped down on his side, burrowing further into the couch. Peter was about to protest when Tony reached his arms out, eyes opened just barely.

"It's comfy here. C'me on, need sp'der baby sn-ggles." Tony said, his words slurring, due to the fact he was seconds away from falling asleep. Peter smiled at the blatant display of affection, and deciding this was too rare of an opportunity to pass up, snuggled up next to his dad on the couch.

"Love you, kid. Happy birthday." Tony mumbled, before his body fell slack with sleep, his breathing evening out.

"Thanks Dad...I love you too." Peter whispered, even though Tony wouldn't hear it, and fell asleep feeling the most loved he had in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think??????


	2. Loki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we find out Loki's friendship with Tony, and Peter.

Tony started when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around and saw who had suddenly appeared in his lab. 

"You know I don't like when people come in here unannounced." Tony signed to Loki, unsure if he would even know what Tony was signing. Loki gave him a wry smile. 

"I know. I apologize Man of Iron, but I didn't think that you would let me in otherwise. Am I wrong?" Loki said, raising an eyebrow at him. Tony gave him a glare before letting out a sigh. 

"What can I so for you Reindeer Games?" he signed then, leading them both over to the couch in the corner. 

"Would you believe me if I said I wanted to check on you?" Loki said, catching Tony by surprise. He narrowed his eyes at the God for a moment, and found nothing but sincerity. 

"Not normally, but I've heard you've changed your ways." he signed, earning a chuckle from the other man. 

"My brother tends to exaggerate greatly. But I don't plan on trying to take over your planet at the moment." the God responded, causing Tony to snort out his own laugh. 

"Well that's all I can really ask for I guess." he signed, and Loki suddenly looked concerned. 

"Thor explained to me a bit more about what the others did to you. I want you to know, that my brother and I are fully on your side. So if you ever need anything, do let me know." he said, shocking Tony for the second time in the conversation. 

"That means a lot Loki, thank you." Tony signed, truly grateful. And then a thought came to him. "Actually I was wondering if you would help me with something. I want to start to figure out how I can protect...people from Wanda's powers. I know that Steve said she's in control now but..." Tony trailed off as Loki held up his hand. 

"I would like nothing more than to help you with that." he said, and Tony smiled at him. 

***

"You really should stop skulking in the corner. You might scare someone." Peter said without turning around. He really liked having his spidey sense now that they were staying in the compound with many people. 

"I do apologize. You are the intern?" Loki asked, making himself more visible as Peter continued to prepare himself a bowl of cereal. 

"Yep, so I've been told." Peter said, proud of of the sarcasm he was slowly learning from Tony. Loki gave him a smirk. 

"I assume people have warned you to stay away from me. Something about me being a murderer." Loki asked, and Peter could have sworn that he heard a weariness in the God's voice. Tony had told him to be on his guard, but he had said if Bruce trusted him then he did. Peter shrugged.

"Well on a scale from one to ten how likely are you to murder someone right now?" Peter asked casually, making eye contact with the God, taking a bite of cereal. Loki eyed him for a moment, before giving him a small smile. 

"Right now I would say it's about a two." he answered, and Peter admired his honesty. He took another bite, taking his time chewing. 

"Well let me know if it ever goes above a six, and then I might be worried." Peter said then with a shrug. He could see that his words had affected Loki more than he wanted to show. 

"Okay young Peter. I appreciate the trust." the God replied quietly, before disappearing. 

***

"So I'm afraid in order for me to properly guard against the witch's power, I must place the charm directly in the person's mind." Loki said, and he could see the man stiffen in front of him. He knew his trepidation must come from his personal experience with the witch's power, and after witnessing what happened at the team dinner, he shared the man's worry. He watched as the mortal took a shaky breath, eyes going a bit unfocused. He stepped forward slowly, watching as Stark's eyes snapped to him, and watched his movements. 

"Don't worry Anthony. I know you have no reason to trust me, but I would never meddle with someone's brain without their permission." Loki said, holding his hands up as a sign of surrender. The man narrowed his eyes for a minute and started finger-spelling. _C-l-i-n-t. _Loki sighed. 

"I was being controlled as well when I did that. If it helps, I am truly remorseful for what I did." he said, hoping the man would believe him. He didn't know why he cared so much about this mere mortal's approval, but something in him wanted to protect this man. Anthony let out another breath, this one a little less shaky than the last, and looked up. Loki noticed his eyes were filled with both fear and determination. 

"Would you do it?" he signed, causing Loki to furrow his eyebrows. 

"The charm? You understand I have to perform magic on your mind right?" he asked, a bit harshly, but he had to make sure the man knew what he was getting into. Anthony nodded jerkily. 

"Yeah. But I can't let _her_ mess with my mind again. Not again. I trust you. Please?" he signed back, hands a bit shaky. Loki observed him for a moment, taking in all the tells that showed Anthony was a lot more scared than he wanted Loki to think. But yet he was trusting him? Something warm filled his chest, and he gave the man a soft smile. 

"If you are sure. If at any moment you would like me to stop, let me know. I do not wish to harm you." he said, his voice coming out softer than he had intended. But it seemed to work, because the other man relaxed a bit and nodded.

"Go for it, Severus." he signed, and Loki had to hold back an endearing smile. 

***

He could feel the anger bubbling within him, and he could only think of one person that might be able to help. He didn't even know why he felt this way. Well he did, it might have something to do with the dream he had last night, reminding him of what happened in New York. His patience was waning very thin, and he didn't want to do anything that might betray Anthony's trust. Which is why he was searching for the man's intern. He found him in the same place he had cornered him last time, but the boy was eating cold pizza rather than cereal. As he entered the kitchen, the boy's head flew up to meet his gaze. The boy must have seen something in his eyes, because he set the pizza down and looked at him with a furrowed brow. 

"Mr. Loki? Are you okay?" the young man asked, pure concern in his voice. That helped the feeling in his chest mellow a bit, but it was still there. 

"A six. I believe I'm at a six on that scale of yours." Loki said vaguely, hoping the boy would understand. Lucky for him the boy only looked confused for a moment, before his eyes widened minutely. He quickly put the pizza back in the fridge and turned back to Loki with a smile. 

"Have you heard of Legos?" the boy asked, catching him off guard. He wasn't quite sure what the boy's reaction to him was going to be, but this certainly wasn't what he had had in mind. He slowly shook his head no, hoping the boy knew what he was doing. This answer seemed to brighten his smile, and he started leaving the kitchen. 

"Well I have to show you, come on. I have a bunch in my room." he shot over his shoulder, not even waiting to see if Loki would follow. The feeling in his gut was overshadowed by his curiosity, so he shrugged and followed the boy. 

"Okay. So we could put together a set, or just do our own thing. What do you think?" Peter asked, as he sat down on the floor and brought out a couple of boxes from under his bed. Loki still didn't trust that the angry feeling in his gut was completely gone, so he settled for a dismissive shrug. Peter's eyebrows dipped in concern for a few seconds, before he replaced it with a smile. 

"Well I find the kits more relaxing." he said, and slowly began teaching Loki how to read and follow the booklet. 

A few hours later, the feeling he had woken up with had completely dissipated, and he was quite enjoying the young man's company, and his relaxing pastime. They were nearly finished with some sort of castle, when the door opened and Anthony walked in. His eyebrows shot up a bit at Loki's presence, but he quickly masked it and sent the God a smile. Loki nodded in return, and settled back to watch the interaction between the two. 

Anthony waved his hand in front of Peter's face a few times, before the boy blinked and looked up with a smile. He watched as they both started talking in sign language, and easy smile gracing both of their faces. 

"You teaching Elsa how to be a teenager?" Anthony asked, with a smirk. Peter rolled his eyes. 

"He needed a distraction, and this is the best I could think of." Peter signed back, earning an understanding nod from the older man. 

"Well, Frosty, mind if I join you?" Anthony asked then, turning to him. Loki smiled. 

"Not at all. Peter tells me we are building some sort of castle school." he said, not knowing why that got him a small chuckle in return from the man, who was settling down next to him and Peter. 

"Hogwarts. We are so totally watching Harry Potter after this." Anthony replied, already looking through the booklet with a calculating gaze. 

"If we must." Loki replied, causing Peter to let out an excited cheer, before they all turned back to the task at hand. Loki smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post this. What do you think?
> 
> Leave a comment! And check out my other stories!


	3. i've learned to lose you, can't afford to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a really short Christmas chapter, I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> I might do a longer Christmas one later, but I got this idea and I had to write it!
> 
> Let me know what you think!

"Stop that." Tony jerked out of his thoughts at the unusual sternness in Peter's voice. They were sitting on the couch, watching a Christmas move. Pepper had fallen asleep, and was bundled up in blankets on Tony's lap. Peter was cuddled up next to him, while May slept on the other side of him, her feet in Peter's lap. 

"What?" Tony signed, choosing not to speak for fear of waking the women up. Pepper hadn't been getting much sleep with the baby kicking up a storm at night, and he didn't want to ruin what sleep she was getting. Peter nodded at his pointed look in Pepper's direction, and signed his next words. 

"I can hear you overthinking over there." Peter signed, and Tony felt his heart skip a beat. Truth was he had been in the middle of depressing spiraling thoughts, the same thoughts that always seemed to get him around this time of year. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tony signed, fixing his stare on the movie in front of them, unseeing. He could feel Peter rolling his eyes, as he gently rearranged himself so he was facing Tony. His gaze burned a hole in the side of Tony's head, before he sighed and gave the kid his attention. 

"You had that face, the one where you are convincing yourself that you don't deserve any of this, and that one day we are all going to leave." Peter signed, and Tony blinked quickly at how spot on the kid was. He scrambled for something to say, anything to shift the conversation away from this, before Peter continued. 

"We aren't going anywhere. I know you haven't had great luck with family in the past, but you're stuck with us." Peter signed, and Tony slumped a bit into the cushions, suddenly feeling very exhausted. 

"Kid..." Tony started, before Peter stopped his hand movements with his hand. He gave Tony's hands a squeeze before letting go. 

"Pepper gave me the run down. So did Rhodey. Every time you let yourself think you have a family, it hasn't worked out. Your parents, Obadiah, the team...I get it. I can see why you think that. But don't let the past shut you down from enjoying the now. Cause you have us. And we aren't leaving. Pepper is carrying your baby, me and May moved in...where could we possibly be going?" Peter asked, a gentle look in his eyes. Tony stared at him for a few minutes, trying to keep control of his breathing, and swallowing the lump in his throat. 

"I don't know kid. But wouldn't be easier, if I prepared myself? So that...if it does happen, it won't hurt so much? So that it won't hurt...like it did last time?" he asked, using his voice this time, it coming out barely above a whisper, breaking in a few places. He doesn't know why he said it, why he was bearing his heart out to a teenager, but for some reason it came out before he could think to stop it. 

He watched as something broke in Peter's eyes, and he felt a pang of guilt at that, so he looked down at his shaking hands. He started running them through Pepper's hair in order to give them something to do, something for him to focus on. 

"I get that, Dad. I do. But that's a really lonely way to live life isn't it? When the alternative is so much better?" Peter asked, voice quiet and gentle. Tony worked his jaw a couple times, thinking over the words, trying to let them calm his racing heart. He was about to reply when a sleepy voice spoke up. 

"Listen to our kid, Stark. I heard he's pretty smart. We aren't going anywhere, or I wouldn't have made this my permanent address. Now both of you stop your yapping and let me sleep." May said, voice rough with sleep, without opening her eyes. Peter rolled his eyes in amusement, and gave his aunt's feet and appreciative pat. 

"Not exactly how I would have said it, but yeah there you go." Peter said with a shrug, and Tony let out a choked laugh. 

"I'm with May, I'm trying to sleep. And Tony, love, I wouldn't have let you put a baby in me if I wasn't planning on letting you pay for the consequences. I can't do that if I'm not here." Pepper's sleepy voice rang in next. Tony looked down with his eyes wide, but Pepper too made no move to open her eyes. She did, however, grab onto his hand and pressed a gentle kiss to his knuckles, before letting their joined hands rest on her stomach. 

He kept his gaze on her face, until her breaths evened out again, showing that she had gone back to sleep. He finally looked up and met Peter's gaze. Peter had a smirk on his face, but his eyes showed nothing but love. He shrugged, before settling back into Tony's side. 

"Merry Christmas, Dad." he said, and Tony didn't say anything, he just brought his hand up to rest in Peter's curls. It wasn't long until Peter had joined the women in sleep, and Tony wasn't that far off himself. He pressed a clumsy kiss into his son's hair.

"Merry Christmas, baby." he said with a small smile, before he too fell asleep, the smile still on his face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think?
> 
> Any requests for upcoming chapters??
> 
> Leave a comment!


	4. something's on my mind, always in my head-space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read heart made of glass my mind of stone before reading this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be a little short, but I had this idea and I couldn't get it out of my head until I wrote it...so here you go. I hope you enjoy!

Peter swirled around in his chair one more time as he was sat at his desk. He had woken up pretty early that morning and decided to work on his web formula before everyone else woke up. He could hear Pepper's heels clack on the hardwood as she said goodbye to Tony and Maria. Peter could hear the elevator arrive and then leave a few minutes later. He was erasing a line of calculations a while later when JARVIS spoke up. 

"Young sir, I wonder if you wouldn't mind heading to the living room?" came the British voice. Peter was still trying to get used to not hearing FRIDAY. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. 

"Yeah...is something wrong JARVIS?" Peter asked then, standing up and throwing a hoodie over his pajamas. 

"I just think sir might be in need of assistance." was all the AI said, which made Peter more worried. He hurried out of the room and swung into the living room quickly. When he got there and rounded the couch, he realized the problem.

Maria was asleep in her swing, small music playing from the top, and the swing was positioned facing the couch. On the couch was Tony, but he was sitting extremely still, except the shaking in his hands. His eyes were glassy and staring unfocused at the swing holding his daughter. Peter narrowed his eyes. 

"How long has he been like this?" Peter directed at JARVIS, voice no more than a whisper, as he walked over to check on Maria. Once he was sure she was content, he moved to kneel in front of his dad. 

"As soon as Mrs. Stark left around 20 minutes ago. I think he was able to keep it from her, as not to worry her." came JARVIS' quiet reply. Peter shook his head, before taking both of Tony's hands in his and squeezing as hard as he could without hurting the other man. He waited in silence, keeping a grip on the hands, until a flinch brought Tony back into the present. His brown eyes snapped up to look at Peter, before looking wildly around until his eyes landed on Maria. He calmed down, and brought his hands out of Peter's and to his head. 

"How long was I out?" he signed then, with shaky hands, and no attempt to use his voice. Peter sighed, and settled down on the floor in front of him. 

"About 20 minutes according to JARVIS. Why didn't you tell Mom that it was a bad day?" Peter asked, and watched as shame crossed his dad's face before he pushed it away.

"I don't know. I didn't want to worry her. Plus I don't think it's a normal bad day. I don't know what's going on." Tony then admitted, his hands still shaking violently, and there was a bit of panic behind his eyes. Peter felt concern bubble up in his gut. 

"Do you want me to call Mom?" he asked then, gently. Tony shook his head several times, clenching and unclenching his jaw. He finally let out a shaky breath and turned to Peter. 

"No. She just got back to work. You're here. I'll be okay." he signed, which would have been more believable if his hands weren't still shaking. Peter watched him for a moment, trying to figure out what to do, when Maria suddenly let out a small whine. Tony made a move to grab her, before Peter stopped him. 

"I got her." he said, walking over and lifting her out of the swing. She made a happy noise at being picked up before she started making clumsy attempts at grabbing his nose. Peter smiled fondly, before looking at the clock.

"Has she been fed?" he asked Tony, who was watching them tiredly. He shook his head. 

"Nah, it wasn't time yet, but I guess now it is. I can do it, kid." Tony signed, trying to stand up on shaky legs. Peter could still feel the hot concern filling him, but he shook it off, gently pushing the man back to the couch. 

"It's okay, Dad. I can help." he said, and it told him a lot about how bad Tony was feeling when he didn't put up any fight, only responding with a jerky nod. Peter watched him warily for a few minutes, before walking to the kitchen to fix Maria her bottle. She seemed to realize what was going on because she started squealing while making grabby hands at the bottle. Peter laughed. 

"Wow someone is hungry, huh, Missy Moo?" Peter said, a random nickname making itself known. He heard Maria let out a giggle, before he positioned her correctly in his arms and gave her the bottle. She started drinking contently, and he wandered back into the living room. Tony was sitting in the same place, eyes fixed on some point in the carpet. He walked over and flicked the man's head, smirking when he jumped. 

"Stay here please. Can you try to explain to me what's going on?" Peter asked gently, sitting down carefully on the couch, moving Maria around until they were both comfortable. Tony gave him a half hearted glare, before sighing. 

"I'm not sure, bud. I woke up and just felt very...anxious? I don't know. My brain is really adamant on coming up with worst case scenarios for everything while also bringing up some flashbacks for me. I just can't seem to shake it." Tony signed. Peter felt his heart clench sympathetically. While he didn't have much experience with the flashbacks, he definitely knew how it felt to have his thoughts spiral in anxiety. 

"When was the last time you slept?" Peter asked then, eyeing the dark circles under his father's eyes. He looked down to check on Maria, who had finished her bottle. He set the bottle down, grabbing a burp cloth before starting to burp his sister. He looked back up at Tony expectantly. 

"More than 3 hours? Probably last week?" Tony signed, sheepishly. Peter let out a sigh and gave him a sharp look. 

"Well that explains it. Lay down and go to sleep. I'll watch Maria." Peter said, using his foot to shove the older man over. Tony gave him an incredulous look, before huffing and settling down. Peter draped a blanket over him, before carrying Maria over to the corner where her toys sat. He placed her in her jumping chair, before picking up the Spider-Man and Iron-man plushies, and bringing them up for her to see. 

"Okay Missy Moo, you wanna hear about mine and Dad's adventures?" he asked in a whisper. Maria smiled and clapped her hands. He took that as a yes, before launching into an animated tale of his latest patrol with Iron-man.

As he was telling the story to a giggly Maria, he was unaware of Tony watching him with a fond smile on his face, the sound of his voice helping the man to finally fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! And if you have any ideas for things you want to see in future chapters. I'm working on one about Uncle Bucky and Aunt Tasha, so stay tuned. 
> 
> Check out my other works too!
> 
> Thanks for being amazing and loving this story as much as I do!


End file.
